


IX. Obscure

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Microfic, Potions, Smitten Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 9: Obscure
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: November 2020





	IX. Obscure

Draco and Hermione had been talking non stop about an obscure potions master and his coveted journals of potions experiments.  
"I'm sorry to go on like this, Harry, but his work is just so fascinating," said Draco.  
Harry smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend carry on chatting animatedly.


End file.
